The note
by HelloPeopleHello
Summary: Merlins secrets been discovered, but he only has one option left to chose so when he writes Arthur the heartfelt note to expalin his absence what will come of it. Merlin Death!


Arthur,

Arthur by now you've found out my darkest secret which is why you're reading this. First and formost you were my friend and despite my low standings I hope I was yours. I am sorry Arthur for this and I've never meant to hurt you even when you acted like a prat, I've only ever used my magic for you and the reason I'm writing you this is because I could never put you in the posistion of chosing between you fathers laws and a simple 'idiot' servant like me. Arthur like I said I am sorry for everything but I believe I should clear this up for you, so you understand my predicament. I'm a Warlock, not a sorcerer, there is a considerable difference because sorcerers must learn magic like Gaius once did while Warlocks are born with magic. My mother used to say that I could levitate objects before I could walk and that is also why I came to Camelot. I first came to Camelot for help, my mother as you know sent me to live with Gaius but the real reason was so I could learn to harness my magic better. For example the chandelier falling on the old hag who tried to kill you - Mary Collins - that was me, as well as numerous other times. I am shocked though that you never noticed how many bandits were knocked out during ambushes.

On a more serious note I would like to apologize for releasing the great dragon, yes that was me. He lied to me - Kilgharrah, that's his name. That also led us onto the search to find the last Dragonlord Balinor who unfourtunately died. I won't be alone when you read this, I'll have my father with me, the former last Dragonlord. I never knew how to tell you that you never killed Kilgharrah, the Dragonlord ability is herediatory and I banished Kilgharrah using him only for help. Balinor was my father and I watched him die as you qlos watched your father die so if anyone knows what it is like to lose a parent then you might empathise. Kilgharrah also told me of a destiny, it was about the once and future king and how he would unite all of Albion under one reign with help from a sorcerer called Emrys. That king is you Arthur and I hope just because I lied to you to protect you, that you won't lose faith and become a tyrant like your father.

It's a weird thought that these words on a page directed at a prat are my last thoughts and feelings. I do have regrets but I do want to say thank you Arthur for being there for me and risking your life to save mine because you're the bravest man I have ever met and I will come back and kill you myself if you let this get to your head Arthur Pendragon. They say that most leave a note as an apology, a thank-you or a note just to say why. This is all of those combined. I won't disclose the names of who knew my secret but I will promise you Arthur that the list is short, although it is a promise from a dead man. The 'sorcerer' Will who was shot when you came to help my villiage - Ealdor - was not a sorcerer. That again was me, and he took the blame since he was dying. Lancelot also knew but he found out when I enchanted his lance to kill the Griffin all those years ago. Memories of a time when life was suprisingly easier despite the fact tnat my life was still endangerd because of your father and that you really didn't treat servants well considering I drank poison for you and nearly died because of Nimueh's attempt on your life. And yes I am purposely ignoring that you found the antidotw with my help. But I do mean it Arthur I am sorry and I know that you may never forgive me but thamk you for saving my life countless times for the goodness in you're heart.

I've left this letter on your bed so you can read this before finding my cold lifeless corpse. Please Arthur be kind and careful with Gaius I could never purposely cause him pain and please tell my mother I fell ill rather than took my own life as a coward. As an idiot. You'll always be my friend and I know this is repetive Arhtur but I can't apologize enough for this but my destiny was to get you this far, the rest is up to you. This letter Arthur is a way to keep you reasonabgly occupied. I'm in my room in Gaius's chambers, the doors locked so you will need Percival or someone strong to break it down but i'm there. Please forgive me Arthur and I love you as you are and always will be my bestfriend.

Merlin

As soon as Arthur read the letter he ran to find the knights. Thankfully he remeberd that there was suposed to be training going on so he sprinted straight to the armoury. "What took you so long Princess? Also were's Merlin?" Gwaine said as the king crashed through the door, panting and out of breath. "Sire are you okay?" questioned Leon "Merlin hes... in... danger... hurry." Arthur just managed as he was pushed out the way by four of his most loyal knights. The five men all ran to Gaius's chambers in recored time with Arthur in front as he knew were to go. Elyan glanced at a note on the table which said that Gaius had gone to clooect herbs for a few hours. "Sire, the doors locked." said Leon trying to open the door to Merlins chambers. It was all a blur for the knights as they saw Percival break down the door as they filled the room all circling round a hanging body. It was Merlin.


End file.
